How the Uke's became seme'sif only for one night
by Raidon-kun
Summary: Just what the title says. Read please! I beg!
1. Chapter 1

(Naruto's 'Special' day)

Uchia Sasuke laid back on his bed in a robe and in his black boxers and grabbed his book off his night stand and opened it to the page he left off at. Sighing he got down to the last paragraph of the page and closed the book with an irritated sigh. He couldn't read. Not after today's training. He heard his door open and sat straight up in the bed to see his little uke blond angel standing in a really seductive position against the door in a really short pink mini-skirt the Uchia had gotten him for a dare. "Naruto?" He said rather dully his eyes displaying light surprise.

"Yes Sasu-Chan," he whispered Sasuke's name huskly pushing off the door and letting the pink robe he had on his shoulders fall to the ground as he crawled on the edge of the bed.

"What are you doing?"

Naruto smiled, "I told you, today during practice that I had a surprise to show you," he whispered getting fully on top of Sasuke who snaked his arms around the blond and down the angel's back underneath the skirt waist. Sasuke smirked but Naruto grinned and his smirk was whipped off his face. Naruto put his two middle fingers together while intertwining the rest and whispered, "Seme Fuck no Jutsu."

"And that's how I got to be seme for the night," Naruto finished explaining to Shikamaru, who was holding Neji's hand staring at Naruto thinking that he should try that some night. He stole a glance to Neji but Neji's eyes gave him a clear 'Don't-you-even-dare' threat. Shikamaru groaned out a troublesome. Iruka who was sitting with them along with Kakashi were choking on the food they were getting.

Kakashi was slightly surprised but couldn't not blame the Uchia. Their uke's in short pink mini skirts was as devilish as any Genjutsu. Iruka however was blushing the deepest crimson possible. The silver hair jounin seeing this decided to exploit it by slithering his long arms around the eldest brunette chunnen and nibbling slightly on his ear. "Mmm," he whispered making Iruka heat up even more if possible, "more tasty then Sushi If I do say so myself."

Sasuke however sat there his head down trying to ignore the fact that Kiba was laughing at him and trying to hide his embarrassment. Oh yes, Uzumaki Naruto the devilish little uke angel would pay dearly tonight. Insert chibi Sasuke's evil grin and laugh


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Did you ever wonder what Naruto did before his 'special' Night and why Iruka blushed so madly? Well I can assure you it's a rather interesting and humourous story; and it all starts with a washer!

Flashback: The morning on Naruto's special day.

Iruka raced for the door that was in danger of being pounded down by a great force. Opening it he found his blond student smiling and holding a bag of clothes that were in desperate need to be washed. "Naruto?"

"Iruka-sensei can I please wash my clothes here? Sasuke banned me from using his washing machine." He asked and explained sheepishly. Iruka sweat-dropped.

"What did you drop in it this time?"

Naruto clenched his fist and stated his defense. "Its not like the great Uchia never accidently left a shuriken in his pants pocket!" Iruka's Sweat-drop grew larger.

"Did you accidently do something like that last time too?"

"Sasuke rigged me with that Nin-wire! That was not my fault!"

Iruka only chuckled and let the blond enter, he'd be sure to go through Naruto's clothing searching for anything that might tear up his washer. Shutting the door he sighed and followed Naruto into the laundry room.

Sitting up on the drier Naruto leaned forward and looked at a small picture Iruka kept of himself and Kakashi standing together smiling. "Iruka-sensei," he said making the Chunnen teacher look up from his magazine. Iruka had decided to stay in the room and make sure Naruto didn't put bleach in the drier.

"Hm?" He voiced flipping the page to the next page reading over the newer and sharper weapons people were creating and sipping on the birch beer he had gotten.

Naruto took a sip of his own drink and looked back to his sensei, "do you ever get tired of being 'on the bottom'?"

Iruka's drink sprayed from his mouth (and nose) to the floor and Iruka stared at the Kyuubi-container in complete and total (shocking) horror.

"WHAT!?!"

Naruto only smiled, "Yeah, Don't you ever get tired of Kakashi molesting you while your trying to cook dinner?"

Iruka look at Naruto and could tell he was serious. That's what scared the young chunnen. But now that he thought of it, he always had a bit of curiosity of how it would feel to lead, for you partner to be the one who couldn't be able to sit down for a few days. "Yeah sometimes," Iruka replied hesitantly. The last thing he needed was Naruto saying he came up with a technique about this situation.

"Well your in luck I got just the technique for you!"

Iruka could have sworn he heard Fate laughing at him.

"Alright," Naruto called form the living room as he stood infront of a Kage bushin henge'd into Sasuke.

"Naruto why is there a bushin made to look like Sasuke in my living room?" Iruka asked kinda bluntly.

"You'll see," Naruto said before standing before him, "you might wanna step back a moment Iruka-sensei." Iruka needed no second warning and took one giant leap back. Whatever Naruto had come up with had to be bad. Naruto smiled wickedly and his prey (the poor clone) cringed backwards. Putting his hands together he called. "Seme Fuck no justsu!"

Iruka watched in both horror and interest as the clone lay beneath Naruto dressed in a mesh net outfit and with really-really-short-tight-leather black shorts with the zipper in the back (Cue maniacal laughter) and knee high 2 inch heel black leather boots. Iruka had a small nose bleed. If Naruto could make Sasuke look like this imagine what he could do with Kakashi. Iruka then promptly fainted of blood lose. Naruto forced himself to let go of all three jutsu's he held and sat back laughing his ass off at his poor teacher.

End of Flash back

(Back at the meeting on Naruto's 'special' day)

Iruka couldn't help but blush a crimson color when Naruto mentioned the Seme Fuck no jutsu. He couldn't believe- no scratch that, he could believe that Naruto would brag about this, but it was going to his turn to night. Kakashi would finally feel the pain of being Uke! He let a 'eep' as he felt his lover slither his hands around his body and nibble on his ear, as he thought, 'Just you wait Hatake Kakashi, it's my turn to nibble tonight.' Iruka then stood up pretending to ignore his lovers actions and putting some money on the table, "Well I think I'll be leaving on that note," he said and walking away.

Kakashi ate the last of his mahi-mahi before giving a cheery goodbye and following Iruka, he was pondering over how he would get his ruka-chan in a mini skirt or something leather tonight.

Kakashi had made himself comfortable on the sofa at Iruka's while the brunette made them dinner. He had offered to help, but it seemed his Ruka-chan had caught onto his molesting plans. He grabbed his Icha Icha Paradise, which Iruka had let him keep on one condition- he had to use some of those moves in there on him. Sighing he flipped a page and giggled. He felt soft hands cruise there way over his skin and Iruka place his chin on his shoulder. "Hm.. Touchy aren't we today?"

"Kaka-chan," he said, "you know that technique Naruto was talking about today?"

"Yeah," the silver haired ninja replied absentmindedly, "that was...that was kinda weird."

"Well guess what," Iruka said again with a husky voice. To that Kakashi quirked an eyebrow. Then Iruka jumped over the couch his hands in the same position Naruto had shone the group earlier and the only thing Kakashi could think was ' Hell No...'

Kakashi-sensei was not able to train team seven for the rest of the week, nor sit down for that matter.

If you get the humor of this comment, review. First correct review gets a cookie! And I make good cookies!

Rise of the Uke's!

Chapter 1: Naruto's 'Special' Day

Chapter 2: Iruka's turn!

Chapter 3: Shikamaru!...?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Your boyfriend's a lot of trouble you know that," Kakashi said to the Uchia who was eating his breakfast silently.

"And you don't think I know that," the raven haired boy replied to his sensei.

"Where is Naruto today anyway?"

"Recovering," Sasuke said monotoned and Neji raised an eyebrow.

"What did you do to him?"

Sasuke smirked, "I showed him why I'll always be seme."

"You fucked him that hard?"

"He wasn't able to move this morning when I got up."

"Damn," Neji said looking up from his eggs, "you really did fuck him hard."

"And what did you do to Shikamaru last night? He wouldn't look me in the eye when I passed him in the hokage tower this morning." Neji just took a bite of his egg and gave Kakashi a look that said it all.

"So Kakashi-sensei, what did Iruka-sensei have you in last night?"

Kakashi twitched, "the tightest damn pair of jean shorts you could imagine." He replied trying to forget the horrors of being an uke. That was not his place. At least he'd never have to go through with it again His dolphin-chan had told him he liked to follow more then lead. He then looked to Neji, "aren't you the least bit worried?"

"About what?"

"About Shikamaru using it on you?"

"No, you see. I found the scroll Naruto used to create the technique, it was one of my blank one's he borrowed," Neji's smile grew even widened and mischievous, "I thought he wasn't going to use it so I took it back. Instead I found the jutsu and created a counter jutsu for it."

Sasuke and Kakashi look at him in interest forgetting their breakfast. Neji held up a scroll reading 'Uke bondage no justu.'

Opening the door Neji tossed his jacket onto the back of the chair and looked up to see Shikamaru sitting at a shouji board looking over the many pieces and calculating moves. Neji raised an eyes brow before giving a smirk, "You know Shika-kun, its no good with only one player."

"Then why don't you join me Neji-kun?" Shikamaru replied and the long black haired man took a seat across form his lover.

Neji leaned his head into his hand, "would you like to go first love?"

Shikamaru looked up and smiled, "sure," he said reaching and cutting his pony tail down and letting his hair fall down to middle of his neck. Neji raised his other eyebrow. However he said nothing. Shikamaru leaned over the board and put his face to Neji's before licking the elder teenagers lips. Neji ran his hand over the back of Shikamaru's neck pulling him into a kiss. He like this game so much better. Shikamaru pressed his hands against Neji's chest and forced him back onto the ground with a 'uff' and sat on top of the usually seme boy. Neji pushed Shikamaru's body up against him and fought back with his tongue. He could see Shikamru's hands behind him with his byakugen move into a sign but Neji reacted quicker and flipped over pinning Shikamaru under him straddling the younger man.

"Bad Shika-kun," Neji said kissing the brunettes neck and took a bite making the young chunnen wince. He gave butterfly kisses all the way up his neck and forced his lips onto his preys making the uke beneath him skirm. Neji tugged on Shikamaru's bottom lip before pulling back and tsking "no, no Shika-chan," he said running his hands over Shikamaru's arms before making two quick signs and whispering into Shika's ear, "Uke bondage no jutsu."

Shikamaru sat at the table with Iruka and Naruto who were chatting over ramen, and he just happened to get invited since Kakashi had stolen Neji and Sasuke away for a little seme chat. Naruto laughed before looking to Shikamaru, "so did you get to use it on him?"

"Huh?!" Shikamaru said looking blankly at the blond.

"Did you get to use the Seme Fuck no jutsu on Neji?" Naruto asked once again twitching slightly, he didn't like being ignored.

"NO," Shikamaru replied putting his head in his hand and looking away, "he created a counter justu."

Naruto stared blankly before tactlessly bursting out into laughter and falling back in his chair.

Iruka chuckled and patted Shikamaru's shoulder, "well my friend the longer you wait to move, the more prepared your opponent will be; in both war and love."

Shikamaru groaned, "This is such a drag."


End file.
